owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Owari no Seraph Wiki:Image Policy
I M A G E P O L I C I E S *As well is in Edit, images are able to be uploaded onto the wiki via and . Uploading of Images: *Every user has the right to upload an image, remember to: **Ensure that the is added in every image that you upload and administer the proper licensing. If images are come across that do not have the template, be sure to apply it. *All images on article pages must be official (Manga, anime, light novels, illustration books, fanbooks, etc). **Both Japanese raw and English is allowed in manga images, however the English text must be done by Viz Media exclusively. **Light novel images must all be in the original Japanese raw. **Anime screenshots must not have any English subtitles or trademarks on them. *Fanart is prohibited on article pages, but suitable on user areas like Profiles, Message Walls, blogs, and Discussions areas. Please categorize these images in Category:Fan Images and (if not canon): Category:Unofficial Images (Fandom). *Remember to add the proper categories to the image after uploading. For example: **If a image is coming from a chapter, categorize it as Category:Chapter Images. ***If coming from a specific chapter, like Chapter 14, categorize it in Category:Chapter 14 Images. **If a image happens to have a character(s) in it, such as Yūichirō Hyakuya or Mikaela Hyakuya, categorize it with Category:Images of Yūichirō Hyakuya or Category:Images of Mikaela Hyakuya. For more, see Category:Character Images. Do NOT add fan art or any personal photos to these categories. *Images that are uploaded but do not have a purpose or are unused may be deleted. *If any uploaded image is left unused for around a week, it will be marked for deletion (that is unless the user has something planned for the image). *When uploading, be sure to give the image a proper name. Image names *Where the image is from makes a good title for an image: **Episode 1 – Screenshot 1/2/3 and so forth for images from the anime. **Chapter 1 – Page 1 – Panel 1/2/3 and so forth if a panel from the same page is used for images from the manga. *This is to have the title help viewers find the scene in the source material. *Another proper way to name images is by stating the source first, then a description after it. For example: **''Chapter 39 - Shinoa angry at Kureto for killing her comrades right in front of her.png'' *Descriptions are ideal to add underneath to provide an explanation of what is occurring in the image. Duplicate Images *Duplicated images on the same pages would be deleted. *Duplicated images on the wiki would be deleted, if two separate users uploaded an identical image, the earlier one would remain. **Before uploading a photo, make sure to check if the image already exists on the wiki. What images are best: *Images in .png format are best. *Be sure that the images are of high quality. *''File history'' on an image allows higher quality versions of the image to be uploaded, this is encouraged. *Images that are against Fandoms terms of use would be deleted, the uploader of such content is able to be global blocked across all wikis. Usage: *Use images where appropriate, the same image can be in a character and episode gallery for example. *Pictures that are of .gif in format are suitable on image gallery pages. They would only be allowed on character pages for key transition instances: Mika's eyes changing from blue to red, to weapons being conjured present in their ability section. *Images are usually sized 200px on character pages and can be set left or right, whichever makes for the best visual appearance. **For questions about the format, see the Manual of Style. Category:Policy